


A Sevasey Oneshots Collection

by orphan_account



Series: The Sevasey Collection [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Sex, BDSM, Casey/Severide - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masochism, Matt/Kelly - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Trauma, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SEVASEY!!!Please keep up to date with the tags, as they may change, or more will be added.TAGS LAST UPDATED: 02/23/21
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: The Sevasey Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106573
Comments: 69
Kudos: 49





	1. Welcoming A New Family Member

Kelly woke up that morning by the alarm he had set on his phone. He rushed to shut it off before Matt could hear it. He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, sleeping soundly beside him, looking peaceful and totally gorgeous, in Kelly's opinion. The squad lieutenant smiled, quietly getting himself out of bed; he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black boxers, and wool socks, because the Chicago weather in the winter-time was brutal on your toes at night. 

He grabbed his phone, a change of clothes, and tiptoed quietly into the bathroom in the hallway of their apartment the two men had bought after a year of being serious about one another. 

Once he closed the bathroom door, he unlocked his phone and sent a quick text to Joe Cruz: 

_I'll be ready in 10. Be outside ready to go, and lay a towel in the back seat, unless you want puppy vomit on your new car's leather seats ;)_

He smiled to himself as he imagined Cruz's grunt of disdain at the last remark in the text message. 

He began getting himself ready, quietly, before he grabbed his wallet, keys, and was out the door. Cruz was right on time, waving from the driver's seat. Kelly smiled and waved in return, hopping into the passengers side. "You put the address in your GPS?" He asked the man sitting beside him in the vehicle. 

Cruz huffed, "Of course. Now sit back, shut up, and let's listen to some radio jams." 

"Ugh. Can't I just attach my phone via Bluetooth, or something? I have some killer tunes on this thing." Kelly said, holding up and wiggling his cell phone. 

"No. No, absolutely not. I have heard your music once, never again, thank you. It's bad enough that Otis blasts his soundtracks every damn day in our place. We are listening to the radio." 

Kelly chuckled, shaking his head a little, before unlocking his phone, sending a quick text to Matt: 

_Good morning, Matty :) Went out for a couple errands. Should be home by lunch._

_Love you,_

_Kelly_

He pocketed his phone, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes as Joe clicked on the radio, switching channels seemingly unable to decide on a station. 

The plan was simple: drive the hour and 15 minutes to the breeder's home, pick up the puppy that was finally old enough to leave her mom, come home in time for lunch (bringing Matt's favorite take-out, of course), and surprise his boyfriend with a new addition to their family. 

When they moved in together, Casey had had a dog already; Lucy. She was a black lab, mixed with cocker spaniel. She passed away 6 months ago, when the tumor in her stomach finally claimed her life, at 13 years of age. Matt had adopted her from a shelter, when she was already quite elderly. But, the two had a connection that made Kelly's heart swell with love for the blonde fireman. When Lucy died in Matt's arms, he cried in Kelly's for weeks. Lucy was Matt's only companion, besides Kelly. She made Matt feel as though he finally had a real family, after the brutality that was his biological family. His abusive dad, his alcoholic mother (who killed his abusive dad) who ended up in prison, dying there, leaving Matthew feeling like there was a giant hole blown into his heart. 

Then, he finally met Severide at the Academy, who was there for the blonde boy to pick up the broken pieces, teaching Matt that love does exist in ways that don't have to be painful. 

Matt spiraled after Lucy's death. He didn't cope with loss very well. Some days, he cried for hours. While other days, everything seemed to be fine. It was a rollercoaster, and an uphill battle, due to the existing issues that were Matt's emotions and trust issues. 

Yes, Lucy was a dog. But, she was family. Matt had lost part of his family. 

Now, 6 months later, Matthew was finally beginning to heal. He and Kelly had spoken about getting another dog, but Matt had no idea that Kelly had already had a plan for that in motion. 

* * *

Finally, Cruz and Severide arrived at the breeder's home. Kelly knocked on her front door, to be greeted by a smiling woman, and the sound of puppies whimpering excitedly in the background. 

"Hi there. I'm Kelly Severide, we arranged for me to come by and pick up the little black pup today? The girl."

"Yes, I remember! Come on in, love. I've already packed some puppy food for you to take home with you, and the little one, today. Will you be paying cash or cheque?" The woman chirped, leading Kelly and Cruz into her home. 

"Uh, cheque." Kelly replied. "This is my friend and coworker, Joe Cruz." 

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Joe said with a smile, extending his left hand forward in greeting. 

"Likewise, dear!" She answered, shaking Joe's hand enthusiastically, before opening up a book that Kelly guessed was her log of all the pups she sold and was in the middle of selling.

“Kelly Severide…” She mused to herself, flipping pages. “Ah! Here we are. Do you have the cheque ready, dear?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Kelly answered, removing the cheque from his wallet, and handing it to the breeder lady who smiled kindly once she took the cheque from Severide’s hand. “They’re all in that room there, dear. Your little one has a little pink collar on; a little going-away gift I gave to her.” She spoke fondly, leading both Kelly and Joe to the room with the pups. Immediately, Kelly’s heart softened at the sight of the mama dog cuddled around her babies. He gave her a gentle pat to the head, whispering to her; “I’ll take good care of your daughter, mom-dog.. I swear.”

“Sap.” Cruz muttered playfully, nudging Sev’s shoulder. “Eat shit,” Kelly replied quietly, so the lady wouldn’t hear, followed by a soft chuckle. 

* * *

Kelly bit the inside of his chek anxiously, trying to open his and Matt’s apartment’s front door as silently as possible. Cruz was behind him, giddy as a school girl, the knuckle head he was. “Stop pushing me!” Severide hissed, holding the pup to his chest, under his jacket to keep her hidden. “Then move your ass!” Cruz whisper-hissed in reply. 

“Sev? That you?” Kelly heard Matty call from their bedroom; he was probably watching TV, as he usually did on his days off of shift and when Kelly wasn’t home. 

Kelly’s heart froze as the puppy let out a little yip. 

“Are we making animal noises now, Kel?” Matt asked, still from the bedroom, in amusement. “You gonna growl at me like a dog now too? You know how I find those noises sexy, Kel..~”

Severide blushed as Joe nearly pissed himself laughing from behind Kelly before the two men finally made their way into the apartment, shutting the door. “Uh, yeah babe, it’s me- Come here for a sec, I gotta show you somethin’.”

The squad lieutenant heard the shuffle of his boyfriend’s footsteps as he made his way to the room where Kelly and Joe were. “Oh hey, Cruz. What’s up..?” 

Joe smiled, obviously trying to contain his excitement for what was to come, “Just thought I’d come by and say hello, Casey.” Matt smiled, then looked at Kelly, who was standing awkwardly with the pup under his jacket. The blonde man frowned, “What’s that there, Kel..?”

Kelly opened his mouth to reply, but the puppy was getting annoyed of being under the jacket, so she squirmed until her little black nose was free from the smell of Kelly’s (not-yet-washed) arm pit. 

Matt’s jaw fell slack. “That’s- Kelly- You-”

Kelly set the little one down on the floor, watching as she scampered her way over to Matt’s toes. She pawed at his shin, whining for attention. Casey’s eyes filled with warm, salty tears as he looked at what looked exactly like Lucy, only pup-sized. “Kelly..” Matt whispered, as he picked up the pup. He let her lick his tears, holding her close to his face, already so in love with the little dog. 

Cruz went to go grab a beer from the fridge - this felt like a personal moment, and he didn't want to intrude or make it awkward. 

Kelly walked towards Matt, smiling at his boyfriend who was holding their new addition to the family. Kelly brushed his thumb along Matt's cheek, catching a falling tear. Casey looked up at the silver-haired man, who he loved to death right in this very moment, and kissed him tenderly. "I love her.." He whispered, against the crook of Kelly's neck. Kelly tucked Matt's head under his chin, and lay a gentle hand on the pup's head, stroking her floppy, tiny ears. "Thank you.. You're the absolute best, Kel. This is amazing.." Matthew whispered, pulling back to look up at Kelly, his eyes shining from the tears, but also from how much he loved the man standing in front of him - the man who thought of this extraordinary surprise, for the sole purpose of seeing his lover smile, and for him to be happy as he was when it was him, Kelly, and their gone-but-never-forgotten best friend, Lucy. 

Animals sadly do not last forever, but their memories live on in the hearts of those they leave behind when their journey on the earth comes to an end. Letting yourself love another friend or pet does not mean you forget the one you lost; it means you honor their memory by remembering that grieving does not have to last forever. You cry, you mourn, and you move on - but that does not mean you ever forget. 

* * *

_**To Be Continued… :)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi readers! ^_^ 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this little Oneshot to end off a pretty crappy 2020 :( let's hope 2021 will bring better things! :D
> 
> i wrote this b/c recently, i've been really missing my rabbit, who passed away the year before my parents and i got our dog. i pretty much grew up w/ animals (small ones, b/c my dad always said no to dogs or cats), and my rabbit was my light in the darkness for the years that i had her. she passed away, leaving me feeling really empty (the way i wrote Matt to be after his dog, Lucy, died), but when i got my dog those feelings of emptiness seemed to be filled. 
> 
> animals are like human loved ones; no one or no animal could ever replace them. but it's not a bad thing to learn to love another someone/some-animal again. :) 
> 
> bless you all! happy new year's! ❤️❤️
> 
> (and yes, this Oneshot will have a pt. 2!)


	2. I'll Worship Every Inch Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kelly worships Matt's every imperfection, and one night during this ritual, things get a little frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, all! ^_^ thank you so much for the support on my previous Oneshot. :D it meant the world to me ❤️
> 
> enjoy this new one that i wrote while waiting for Midnight, new year's eve!! [ smut ahead ;) ]
> 
> *Trigger/Content Warning* mentions of old/healing self-harm scars, referencing depression, slight reference to past child abuse/domestic violence.
> 
> please be safe; mental health ALWAYS comes first! xx
> 
> (also, i said i don't post Saturday's b/c of Shabbat, but technically Shabbat ends the nightfall on the Saturday, and it is nightfall currently, so at least i'm not a horrible Jew. XD) 
> 
> anyways! enjoy!!!

Matt and Kelly arrived back at their apartment after a long 24-hour shift at House 51. The squad lieutenant lifted his boyfriend bridal style, tossing him onto their couch as if the blonde weighed nothing. Matt giggled, looking up at Kel, who was grinning down at his lover. The two men cuddled up on their heavily worn-out sofa, Kelly nosing his way into the crook of Matthew's neck, between his jawline and shoulder. The blonde-haired man smiled, closing his eyes as he hummed peacefully, shivering at the feel of Severide's finger tips brushing the skin on the inside of his forearms. It was a ritual that he had started since he discovered the many self-inflicted scars littering the truck lieutenant's arms, and upper thighs. He would kiss, and practically worship the inches of skin that Casey was often so self-conscious and sometimes even ashamed of. 

Kelly pressed his warm lips against the centimeter wide pink scar on Matt's wrist - a wound he gave himself after the abuse from his father started; he was only a kid. 

On instinct, Matt almost recoiled and yanked his sleeve down. But, he remembered it was just Kel, and Kelly would never make him feel bad about his mistakes from the past. Kelly knew Matt hated his scars. He hated the past he dragged around with him on balls and chains. The past that some nights would sit on his chest, depriving him of the ability to breathe, so he would just lie there and wheeze until he was trembling and grasping for Severide's arms, to wrap around him, and hold Matt tight to remind him how to take deep breaths. 

Kelly noticed the instinct that Matt almost gave into. He crooned, turning Matt's head so the two men were looking into each other's eyes. "Take your shirt off." Kelly whispered gently, pressing his lips to Matt's forehead, caressing the blonde man's jaw and cheeks. Matt did as Kelly asked, shyly looking away from his lover's gaze as he lay shirtless beneath Sev. Kelly traced his finger tips over the burn scar that rested just above Matt's left hip; a scar placed upon Casey when he was barely 14 years of age, by his biological, abusive father. 

Matt's ears rang with the familiar sound of his younger self's voice screaming in pain all those years ago, as Kelly kissed the scar with such loving tenderness. Matt flinched - not from Kelly's touch, but from his memory - which caused Kelly to soothingly rub Matt's bicep, looking up at his boyfriend, "Hey.. hey, hey. It's just me.. It's just us, Matty." He whispered, raising himself up so the two men were eye level. "I've never looked at you any less," Kelly murmured, "I've never thought of you as any less.. You're the most amazing man I've ever met in my life, Matt.. These marks of your past will never change my mind about that." 

Casey brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, cupping his hand around the back of Severide's neck. Kelly held Matt's face with such softness, as if the blonde man were as fragile as a piece of old, withered paper that might crumble if handled too roughly. And the truth was, Matt did get into those states, where he was fragile, and needed Kelly to be gentle with him. But, sometimes Kelly just treated him that way because, although Matt sometimes enjoyed being pushed and roughed around, Sev knew his lover craved the gentle touches Kelly could give him on quiet nights where the two men made love for hours, just wandering their hands and fingers all over one another, rediscovering each other's sensitive spots, tender spots, and where the other needed to be touched in order for him to scream the other's name as he came undone in the sheets. 

The passionate kissing soon turned desperate and sloppy, with strings of spit connecting the two men's lips when they pulled away for air every so often. "Kel," Matt gasped, feeling the familiar press of Kelly's erection against his own, "Take me to our room..please…" 

Well shit, Sev sure as hell didn't need to be told twice; the silver-haired man lifted Casey up bridal style -again- before walking him into their bedroom, laying him on the bed before hovering his own body over his lover's. "You want it slow tonight, Matty?" Sev asked, his voice quiet, gentle, and full of love for the blonde. Casey nodded, his hands resting on Kelly's hips, bringing their erections together again, rolling his hips up against his boyfriend's which caused both men to moan, a low sound made in the back of their throats. "Shit.." Kelly hissed, desperately removing his shirt so he could feel Matt's hands press against his back, his nails digging into the silver-haired man's flesh. 

"Need you.." Casey whined, his hands finding Kelly's back, nails digging in. Kelly hushed his lover, tenderly brushing his fingertips along Matt's abs, down to where his jeans began, over his belt, between his thighs…

"Oh, Kel, please.." Casey begged, bucking his hips up, pushing his erection into Kelly's hand, yearning for more. "I got you.." Severide whispered gently, working Matt's belt undone, undoing his zipper, and pulling the man's jeans down his muscular thighs. Kelly's fingers traced the scars littering Matt's upper thighs, bringing his lips down to kiss each one lovingly, before his lips found their way to the tip of Casey's throbbing cock. Matthew nearly sobbed with pleasure as his cock was finally given the attention it so craved.. 

Kelly rolled his tongue over the slit repeatedly, his fingers already finding their way to Matt's clenched hole. Matt gasped as Kelly's index finger brushed over his hole, clearly wanting his boyfriend's fingers inside him. Kelly shushed his lover softly, rubbing the inside of his thigh, "I got you.." He murmured as he reached over to their night stand, opening a drawer and taking out their bottle of lube. The familiar sound of the cap opening made Matt squirm with anticipation. Severide spread a generous amount over his index and middle fingers, before kissing Matt's inner thighs. Casey whimpered as Kelly's lips got dangerously close to his balls, which -until this point- lay untouched. 

"K-Kel.." Matt warned as the silver-haired man ran his tongue over his lover's balls, knowing damn well that was Casey's weak spot. "Kelly, y-you know I'm weak there.." He gasped, his aching cock twitching, leaking beads of pre-cum on his belly.

When Severide took one into his mouth was the same time he inserted a finger into Casey, gently curling upwards to find that tender bundle of nerves, Matt let out a breathy cry, his back arching slightly. He whimpered, his hand finding Kelly's head, gripping his short strands of hair. Kelly's only response was to add a second finger, scissoring his boyfriend open, sloppily swallowing around his balls as well. He curled his two fingers, knowing he hit the spot when Matt's body nearly sprung off the bed. 

"Who makes you feel this good, Matty?" Severide asked, his voice gentle but firm. Even in the times their sex wasn't kinky, Sev still liked to hear Matt's voice telling him who was the one to make him feel this good. Kelly forced his fingertips into Matt's prostate when his only reply was a moan. The blonde yelped, thighs trembling in pleasure. "Y-You.." He gasped. 

"What's my name?" Kelly demanded, continuing to jam his fingers against that sweet bundle of nerves. "K-Kelly!!" Matt cried, shaking as he tried to contain himself, but to no avail. "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly..!" He whimpered, reaching for Severide's shoulder, digging his fingers in to ground himself. "Shh.." Kelly crooned, raising himself so he could gently kiss his lover, running his fingers through Matt's slightly sweaty blonde hair. "Please.." Casey begged. "N-Need you, inside me, please..."

Kelly nodded, pressing their foreheads together, as he worked his belt and zipper undone, dragging his jeans down his thighs, as well as his boxers. He kissed Matt's jaw, his neck, his collarbone's, down the center of his chest. He lathered a good amount of lubricant onto his cock, which was throbbing at this point, but he was too much involved in Matt's pleasure to notice. 

He lined his tip up with Matt's entrance, looking up at his boyfriend's lustful expression, before slowly pushing in. The tightness around his cock made Kelly groan, his eyes closing a bit. Matt moaned softly, grabbing Kelly's shoulders to bring him down so the two men could share a passionate kiss. Severide pulled out, not all the way, before thrusting inside of Matt again. The two men moaned together, their tongue's sloppily playing with one another. Kelly found his rhythm, fucking Matt with gentle but firm thrusts, abusing the blonde-haired man's prostate, causing him to gasp and whimper, wanting more. 

"I love you." Severide whispered, his eyes shimmering in the darkness of their bedroom with love for Casey. "I love you.." Matt responded, stroking Kelly's jawline with his thumb. Kelly reached between them, his hand wrapping around Matt's throbbing, leaking cock. He tugged it a few times, rubbing his thumb over the wet tip. Matt threw his head back against the bed, crying out in ecstasy as Kelly made love to him and stroked his cock. 

"I love all of you," Kelly panted. "I love the parts of you that you hate, the parts of you that you're shy of, the parts of you that drive me wild just with a single glance. I love all of you, Matthew Casey. I love every single inch of you, inside and out. I'll worship every inch of you, as long as I live, baby." He said as his thrusts became desperate, but still gentle, as he was nearing his orgasm. Matt entwined their fingers, "I love you so much." He said, his voice trembling as he was nearing his high as well.

"Cum with me.." Kelly whispered, thrusting into Matt again and again, still stroking his lover's cock. Matt moaned loudly in response, hips and thighs shaking as he was getting close. "Kelly, I'm- I'm close, I-I -" He stuttered, grabbing onto Kelly's shoulders for dear life as the two chased their high's. 

Matt came first, jaw falling slack, moaning and nearly sobbing Kelly's name in sheer pleasure. His hole tightening around Severide's cock over and over as he orgasmed was enough to bring Kelly over the edge. He groaned as he came inside of Matt, the blonde's name spilling from Kelly's lips. They both panted hard, looking into each other's eyes with love for the other. Kelly smiled at Matt's fucked-out expression, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, his mouth open slightly as he was catching his breath. He pulled out, curling himself around his lover, pulling him close. He kissed the shell of Matt's ear, whispering softly, "You're perfect." 

Casey smiled, his eyes already closing in his sleepy state, "You're perfect.." He replied quietly. He barely felt Kelly cleaning him off, as well as himself, because he was so exhausted - but in the best way possible. He was drifting off as Kelly covered them both with their duvet, arms wrapping around Matt protectively. "Good night, Matty." Severide whispered while kissing the blonde's cheek softly. "Good night, Kel.." Casey replied, in more of a mumble than a whisper. Kelly smiled, closing his eyes, and stroked Matt's hair as the two men fell asleep wrapped in each other's warm, safe embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there it is! smut! :D 
> 
> in all seriousness, would you guys wanna see kinky stuff between them?? i'm not into BDSM myself in real life, but i enjoy writing kink-heavy sex-scenes! let me know, in the comments! ^_^ ❤️❤️


	3. Please, I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Severide and Casey split up after long months of trying to make things work, but they just couldn't. Now, Kelly has a new man in his life, but when troubles arise, he realizes that Matt is the only one who can get him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! ^_^ just a forewarning that this Oneshot will contain mentions of Rape/Non-Con (not between Casey and Sev), so please be safe when, and if, you choose to read! 
> 
> mental health ALWAYS comes first! xx
> 
> word count: 1,054 words (i'm gonna start doing these with every Oneshot!)
> 
> and, yes, two updates in a row. XD let's just say new year's eve was a quiet night w/ lot's of writing, hahaha. :) ❤️❤️

Lieutenant Casey sat on his couch, in his apartment, downing a beer after dinner. Things were definitely quieter after he and Severide broke things off. He tilted the bottle to his lips, the alcohol bitter tasting on his tongue, full of memories of he and Sev polishing off a six-pack between them and watching TV together. He sighed, about to tip the bottle again, when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He frowned, fishing it out, and frowned even harder when he saw the caller ID. 

_What the hell?_

_**'Incoming call from … Kelly'** _

Matt bit his lip, and before it could go to voicemail, he picked up. "Kel?" He answered, his voice weary, but his heart froze when he heard the trembling breaths on the other end of the line. "Kelly..? Is something wrong?" He asked, his gut tight. There was no answer except the sobs escaping from Kelly's lips. Matt's heart pounded. He'd never in his life heard these noises come from his ex-lover. It was partially why they split; Kelly never showed his emotions to Matt. 

"Sev, are you hurt..?" 

There was a raspy sob, and then, "Please come over.." And the line went dead. Matt felt it, something was very wrong. He scrambled to his feet, grabbed his keys, and raced out the door. They weren't together, but a blind monkey could see that Casey would still do anything for Severide in a heartbeat. 

He speed-drove to Kelly's apartment, still having the spare key attached to his own, he unlocked the door… but it was already unlocked. By that alone, Matt knew something was seriously very wrong. "Kelly?" He called out, stepping into the dark apartment, shutting the door behind him. It was all dark, except for the bit of light that shone from a knocked over, broken lamp. The place was a mess. Furniture was out of place, as if there was a scuffle that broke out. A vase was shattered on the floor. Matt could barely make out the curled up figure of Kelly in the corner of the room, his silhouette outlined by the light from the lamp. He crouched a bit of a distance from the trembling man in front of him, heart thudding in his chest from fear. "Kelly.." He whispered, reaching out to touch the man, but Kelly only recoiled. "No!" He yelped, trying to shield himself. "Don't touch me! I'm dirty, don't touch me, don't look at me!" 

_'I'm dirty'? What the hell does that mean?_

"Hey, hey.." Matt soothed, his voice soft and gentle, causing a flood of memories to rush through Kelly's mind. He wanted to go to the blonde-haired man. He wanted nothing more than to feel his embrace, and tell him everything. "Kelly.. I need you to tell me what happened, sweetheart." Matt murmured. "Did someone do this?" 

There seemed to be an eon of silence. But finally, Kelly came into the light, and Matt's jaw slackened in horror. His face was bruised; his eye blackened, his jaw had a bruise on it as if he'd been hit, his cheeks were streaked with tears. There was a hand shaped bruise on Kelly's forearm, like someone had grabbed him with force. His shirt was torn at the collar. His belt was undone as well as his jeans. His waist had multiple bruises littering the skin. 

Matt's eyes filled with tears, "Oh Kel.." He whispered. "What.. Who- Who did this to you?" He asked, reaching for Kelly's hand, to which the squad lieutenant squeezed it weakly. The silver-haired man covered his face as he let out a sob, his shoulders shaking. "Michael.." He rasped, his face still covered. Casey clenched his jaw, he should've known. 

Michael was a friend Kelly met at Molly's soon after he and Matt split. At first, the man seemed genuinely kind and friendly. But then, he developed feelings for Kelly, but they were not returned. How could they be returned? Matt was the only one for Kelly, he could never move on from him. Michael soon became possessive, glaring at anyone Kelly spoke to for too long, sending hateful glances at Matt whenever the blonde man's eyes landed on the squad lieutenant. 

Then three words fell from Kelly's lips, the three words that would forever haunt Matt as long as he lived: 

"He raped me."

Matt felt the tears that rolled down his cheeks, he wiped them away. He reached out, just wanting to touch Kelly, to let the man know he was there. Severide sobbed into his knees, "Hold me, Matt." He begged. Casey shuffled towards him, engulfing the man in a secure embrace. He wanted to kill Michael right now. But he pushed that away, because Kelly needed him. He ran his fingers through the man's short hair, caressing the back of his neck. Kelly clung to the blonde, his breathing turning steady as he felt the familiarity of Matt's arms around him. Kelly looked up, "I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice trembling. Matt was about to reply, but Kelly continued, "I'm sorry for everything that went wrong between us, I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't trust you enough, I'm sorry for all the times I let my pride get in the way rather than tell you what was going on in my head. I'm sorry for letting you walk away, instead of pulling you back, and fixing all that went wrong with you and I. There's never been anyone else Matty, it's always been you. It'll always be you." 

Casey's eyes were full of tears. He looked at the sight in front of him; Kelly looking up, desperation in his eyes, the bruises on his face, the tears rolling down his cheeks, his hand that reached to cup Matthew's face. He pressed their foreheads together, "I should've been with you," he sobbed. "This should never have happened, Kelly. I should never have given up on us. I should've fucking been here, with you, so you'd never have gotten hurt by that bastard." 

The two men were sobbing in each other's arms, mumbling apologies for the wrongs they had done. Severide shakily whispered, "Don't let me go, please, I need you.." Casey shook his head, holding his lover closer, "I'm never letting you go, Kel. Not ever, ever again, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. so, this one was kind of sh-t, and dark. i'm sorry if my dark theme for this one bothered any of y'all. 
> 
> i'm a rape survivor myself, i deal with loads of issues due to PTSD, and tend to release my feelings into my writing as a way of venting. if you guys decide to skip my dark Oneshots, i'll completely understand. ^_^ 
> 
> my next update, a lighter themed part, is coming very soon!!! i appreciate all of your guys' support, it means the world. :) ❤️❤️


	4. Give It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a conversation at the fire house leaves Severide contemplating whether or not he's finally ready to give up control with Casey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,402 words.
> 
> (i apologize if this one isn't everyone's cup of tea! bare with me, please. ❣️)

“Okay, okay, but what’s it feel like..?”

Kelly groaned, nearly face-palming, once the question escaped Otis’s lips. “Man, what the hell?” Cruz asked, slapping his friend at the back of the head. “I just wanna know!!” Otis retorted, rubbing the back of his head, shooting a ‘fuck you’ glance at Cruz. Casey snorted, “Why don’t you try it out, and then call me after, and we can discuss.” He said sarcastically. Herrmann scoffed, pouring his morning coffee in the kitchen, “Don’t you idiots have anything better to talk about? I’m losing my appetite over here.” He said as Shay strolled in, picking up on the conversation, “Oh relax, Chris. Not the young people’s fault that the fun ends at a certain age.” She said with a wink. The man scoffed again, sipping his coffee, choosing not to retaliate. 

Severide shuffled his deck of cards, “It’s not really a thing everyone experiences the same way, Otis. You just gotta do it, and if it rocks your boat, then you do it again. Or don’t. Whatever you prefer. You either take it or give it, not everyone enjoys it up the ass.” He said, causing Peter Mills to choke at the squad lieutenant’s bluntness. Casey chuckled, “Yeah you tell ‘em Severide, Mr ‘I’ll never take a dick up my ass as long as I live.’” Otis let out a hyena-style laugh, while Kelly’s cheeks flushed. “Some people are just meant to be the top..” He mumbled in his defence. But, before anyone could reply, the bells went off, and it was back to reality. People needed saving. 

* * *

After shift, Casey and Severide both went back to their shared apartment, equally exhausted and ready for a quiet night in. “We got leftover pizza, right?” Matt asked his boyfriend, plunking himself down on the couch. “Uh, yeah, think so. Want a slice?” Kelly replied. “Mm, yeah. Beer too, please.” The silver-haired man nodded, taking out the plate of leftover pizza slices, and two bottles of beer. He plopped down beside Casey, handing the blonde man a beer and slice of (cold) pepperoni pizza. “Thanks.” Matt murmured, resting his head on Sev’s shoulder, sighing contently. “What’re you thinking about?” Kelly asked, kissing Matt’s mop of blonde, messy hair. “How d’you know I’m thinking about something?” Casey asked, but he knew the answer; Kelly knew him like the back of his hand. “‘Cause you made your thinking-sigh.” 

The two men chuckled at that, Matt humming softly, “Just wondering where we’d both be right now if we never went to the academy; never both got placed at 51; if I never stopped being a pussy, and didn’t confess how I felt about you, ‘cause God knows you were never going to make the first move.” Kelly gasped, taking mock-offence, “Now how do you know that?” Matt chuckled, “Oh please. You were always so tongue-tied around me, the minute I stepped into your quarters, you were like a fish out of water. Remember our first kiss..? You ran scared as soon as it was over.” Both men smiled at the memory. “I was just so scared of fucking things up. I’d never been with a man before, I didn’t even know I liked men. Then you came along, and…” Kelly said, trailing off. Matt looked up at his boyfriend, “And what..?” Severide swallowed nervously, the blush creeping up his neck, “You changed everything.” He whispered. 

Matt smiled, gently pressing a kiss to Severide’s jaw. “You remember this..?” He asked, running his tongue up the squad lieutenant’s jawline, stopping at his ear, before nibbling the lobe softly. “And this…” He whispered, running his fingers along the inside of Kelly’s thigh, towards his crotch. “Matt -” Kelly whispered, but Matt placed a finger to the man’s lips. “Remember how I talked you through it..? We didn’t even go all the way, you just gave me a blowjob.. But you were so nervous -” He crooned, fingers making their way to Kelly’s zipper. “You were terrified of messing up, but you could never mess up in my eyes, Kel…” He whispered, mentally smirking at the way Kelly’s breathing quickened, his dick hardening, his thighs parting. Kelly was by no means a bottom - but there were times Matt could make his lover melt beneath his touch. 

The blonde-haired man stripped off his boyfriend’s t-shirt, as well as his own. “You want me to do the sucking this time..?” He whispered huskily in Severide’s ear. “I know how you love my lips around your cock, Kel. I know you love when I take you all the way, so deep that my nose touches your belly. My throat tightening around your head, as I swallow around your dick penetrating my mouth…” He continued to whisper in the man’s ear, his hot breath tickling Severide’s skin. Kelly groaned as Matt sucked on a patch of skin between his collarbone and neck, leaving a dark marker that let everyone who would see it know that Kelly Severide was a taken man. 

“Matty…” He moaned, undoing his own zipper, pulling his jeans and boxers down his thighs. Casey smirked, slipping down to the floor on his knees in front of Kelly, eye level with the man’s erection. Before Matt’s lips reached Kelly’s cock, Severide placed his hand against the blonde man’s forehead, halting him. Matt looked up, “What’s wrong..?” Kelly bit his lip, “I want you.” He said, his voice trembling with his arousal. Matt took his hand, squeezing it gently, “I want you too..” He replied, a bit confused. Kelly never stopped Matt from giving him a blowjob, ever. 

“I wanna take it, Matt.. Give it to me..” 

Matt was stunned by the words. “I.. Kelly- Are you sure..?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. It was out of character for Kelly. The man had never asked to bottom before, in fact, he rejected it every time Matt suggested they try it. But Severide nodded to Matthew’s question, “I trust you.” He said quietly. “I wanna try it.. It always scared me, to give up control, but I trust you.” Matt considered these words for a second, before standing up, Kelly’s hand in his. “Bedroom?” He asked. Kelly grinned, picking up the blonde fireman style, kicking off the jeans that were around his ankles, and carrying Matt to their bedroom causing the truck lieutenant to laugh loudly. 

Soon, Matt was spreading a generous amount of lube on his index and middle fingers; Kelly was on his back, in front of Matt. Casey rubbed the inside of his lover’s thigh, “You ready?” He asked, and Kelly nodded. Matt pressed a kiss to Kelly’s knuckles, squeezed his hand, before inserting his index finger inside of Kelly. The silver-haired man groaned at the intrusion, screwing his eyes shut at the initial burn. “Shh..” Matt soothed, keeping his finger still until Kelly was comfortable. He opened his eyes, exhaling, seeming to be more relaxed. Matt curled his finger, twisting and turning, trying to find that sweet spot. He knew he hit it when Kelly’s back arched off of the bed and he gasped, moaning. Matt added his middle finger, stretching Kelly open further, both fingers now hitting Severide’s prostate. “Oh my God -” Kelly moaned, panting, pushing himself against Matt’s fingers. The blonde-haired man took it as an invitation to ram his fingertips into Kelly’s sensitive bundle of nerves, repeatedly, until his lover’s thighs were practically vibrating. 

“Matt -” Kelly cried out. “Matt, baby, I- I-I’m gonna cum, I’m -” 

Matt soothingly rubbed Kelly’s inner thigh, “Shh..” He crooned. “I’ve got you.” He removed his fingers, causing Kelly to whimper from the loss inside of him, and lathered his own throbbing cock with lubricant. He placed his tip at Kelly’s hole, hooking his arm around the man’s knee, his other arm braced by Kelly’s side. He shifted until he was sure he could keep his balance, and finally pushed himself inside of Severide. “Ahh, fuck -” Matt moaned at the tightness of Kelly’s insides around his dick. Kelly gasped, both in pain from the wide intrusion, and in pleasure as Matt’s tip rubbed against his prostate. The two men looked in one another’s eyes, Matt gently caressing his lover’s knee, “I’ll move when you’re more comfortable.” He whispered. 

It felt like an eternity to Matt, his throbbing cock engulfed in tightness and heat; he desperately wanted to fuck the shit out Severide until he shot his load inside of his boyfriend’s ass; but he refrained, because he’d never want to do anything that would cause the man beneath him pain. But finally, Kelly relaxed, his hand finding Matthew’s hip as he murmured, “You can move, I’m good.” 

The blonde-haired man nodded, gently pulling out -but not all the way- before thrusting back into Kelly, moaning at this new, pleasurable feeling. Kelly was loving it just as much, his mouth open partially as he was letting out a train of moans, whimpers, and gasps as Matt fucked him so good. “Shit- Shit, Kel, fuck baby, you’re so tight.” Matt groaned, picking up his pace, because he knew Kelly was feeling pleasure and not pain. "Fuck, fuck, oh God, yeah right there -" Kelly growled, rolling his hips in time with Matt's thrusts. He surprised the blonde man by taking a handful of his hair -in just the right place- and tugged a little roughly. Matt moaned loudly, he loved when Kelly did that, even though he was the one topping this time. Severide smirked, "Love when you make that sound, babe.." 

Kelly reached down between their bodies, aggressively getting his cock off, eyes shut, mouth agape, as Casey fucked him into oblivion. "Matt -" Kelly cried out, his voice shaky. "Fuck Matty, fuck, I'm so close, 'm gonna cum, Matty, Matty, I-I -" He was trembling, on the edge, nearing his high. "I know, I know, baby.." Matt said, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he too neared his own orgasm. "Come on, cum for me, Kel.. Wanna see you cum on yourself, babe." 

Severide's whole body tensed up, back arching off the bed, his mouth falling open, his hand moving shakily on his own cock. "Ahh -" He cried, shooting lines of cum over his stomach, clenching rhythmically around Matt's cock, causing the blonde's thrusts to stutter as he too began coming inside of his lover. 

Casey collapsed next to his boyfriend, the two men gasping and panting as they caught their breaths. "Shit.." Kelly whispered softly. "Oh my God, that was.. Fuck." Matt huffed out a loud laugh, "So you liked it?" He asked, turning his head to look at the man he loved, rubbing his hand over Kelly's bare chest. His lover turned his own head, nodding, "Hell yeah.. So much more than I thought I would, honestly. I never thought it'd be that enjoyable, I -" He trailed off. 

Matt wrapped an arm around Kelly's torso, "You what..?" He pressed. Severide sighed, "I don't even know. I'm so used to being in control. In bed, in life. I give up control at work, because no one can control the outcome of who gets out alive in a house fire at times.. And that scares me, it scares me more than I've ever admitted to anyone before - even you. I fucking hate feeling scared. We come home, and I blow off steam when we fuck - it takes the fear away, makes me feel like I'm back in charge of the outcome again. Not always, I mean, sometimes we do it slow, where neither of us is really 'in charge' of the other - and I love it when we do that, Matty. But the idea of.. of not being control of one more thing, it- fuck, it scares me to death. Even though it's sex and not a house or building fire that could potentially kill me, and of course I trust you, but.. I wanna be strong." He finished with a soft sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. "I wanna be strong all the time. Yet, that's not realistic.." 

There was silence for a bit. Then Matt cupped Kelly's face, softly caressing his cheeks, "Hey.. You are the strongest, bravest man I know. But you don't have to be that way all the time, Kel. You can lean on me sometimes, you can give up control, because I'd never take advantage of you when you're vulnerable. Or, ever. Tonight, I.. I feel like we hit upon something good for us. You didn't give up control, babe.. Because I was never 'in control' of you to begin with. And nor are you with me, when it's you on the top. I trust you, and you trust me. You don't have to be scared here, Kelly.." 

The squad lieutenant cupped Casey's face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing along the blonde man's cheeks. They both smiled at one another, a smile that said so much more than words ever could. Kelly leaned forward, kissing his boy with so much passion and adoration. Matt smiled against Kelly's lips, kissing him back, his hand wrapping around the back of Severide's neck, caressing the skin there. "I fucking love the shit out of you." Kelly whispered, once they had pulled away for a moment to catch their breaths. Matt smiled, "Ditto, Severide." He whispered, kissing the tip of Kelly's nose - something he knew Kelly loved, but never admitted that he did. But, the full-on grin that spread across Sev's face was enough confirmation that indeed he did love it. 

The two men cleaned off before snuggling under their warm duvet, wrapped up in each other. "Is the pizza and beer still on the couch?" Matt whispered once Kelly had closed his eyes. The silver-haired man huffed a chuckle, "Yeah. Don't worry though, I knew you were a slob when we moved in together." He said. Matt snorted, "Yeah, alright. Says the one who leaves his fucking socks next to the hamper when he misses his aim from across the room, instead of walking two feet to pick up the damn things." He retorted, but there was no anger or bite in his tone; he secretly loved Kelly's trademark of always 'forgetting' to pick up his dirty laundry, because it was Kelly. And anything Kelly did was Matt's weakness. 

The two men laughed together, Kelly crushing their lips together in a kiss full of smiles and giggles as Matt all but squealed when Severide began tickling him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, my goodness. XD i'm just cranking out this Oneshots like candy, aren't i? hahaha. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed! this morning, i started the beginning of what'll most likely be a (seperate) book; a short-story about Matt and Kelly! ^_^ thinking maybe 5 or 6 chapters, roughly! and who knows, maybe that'll be up sooner than we're all expecting. XD ever since i started writing again, i can't stop. and gosh, it feels so good. :) 
> 
> also, the next Oneshot in this book is going to be the continuation of the first Oneshot i wrote; 'Welcoming A New Family Member'. :D i'm so excited for that, cuz i love writing Sevasey stories where there's pets or children involved - they're both such protective characters, it's great for writing them as dads! ^_^ 
> 
> and, don't think i forgot or didn't notice y'all's requests for kinky smut. XD that's coming soon too, don't you worry. the supportive comments are an absolute JOY to wake up to in the morning. :) please, please keep them coming. they really encourage me! ❣️ 
> 
> alright my dears. until next time! mwah! 😘 :D


	5. They Fell In Love, Didn't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 to 'Welcoming A New Family Member': 
> 
> It's been two years since Kelly surprised Matt with a puppy. Since then, they got engaged, then married, and are now working towards expanding their family even further. But they're about to find out that we don't always get what we want, and life is hardly ever fair for too long.

It had been two years since Severide surprised Casey with a puppy - with the help of Joe Cruz, of course. In two years, both men had gotten engaged, and then married. They were still working at Firehouse 51 - Severide as the lieutenant of squad 3, Casey as the Captain (he was promoted). Now, it was time for another step in their lives. Kelly and Matt had been deciding on whether or not they wanted to expand their family, and the truth was, they did. Kelly had contacted an adoption agency in Illinois, and when the call that a little 7-year-old girl -who seemed to be the perfect fit for the two men- came, Matt had jumped into his husband’s arms in joy, the two men sharing an ecstatic kiss. 

Today, it was time for their final meeting with the agency - and the last time they’d get to bond with little Jessica before the final decision was made; were Kelly and Matt Severide the right parents for her? 

As they got dressed, Matt couldn’t help the pounding of his heart. They’d gotten a call saying Adam -the man in charge of their case- wanted to meet to discuss some “important, and rather urgent matters.” Neither of the two men knew what that meant, but Kelly kept rubbing Matt’s shoulders, encouraging him that it had to be something good - Jessica had already expressed that she trusts both the Severide’s, so Kelly took that as a plus towards them finalizing the adoption. 

“Matty, look at me.” Kelly spoke, his head poking through the top hole of his shirt once he’d gotten himself fully clothed. Matt was still staring at the jeans on his thighs that he’d yet to pull up to his hips. He looked up, the anxiety clear on his face, “What?” He asked. The silver-haired man smiled, approaching his husband. He knelt in front of Matt, who was on the edge of their bed, and rested his hands on the blonde’s knees. Their eyes met, so much being said already, because after years of being in love, words weren’t necessary. With one look into Kelly’s eyes, Matt felt his fear begin to ease. He gave a shaky smile, placing his hands over Kelly’s, “Okay.” He whispered - even though Kelly hadn’t said anything requiring ‘okay’ as a response. But Matt knew what Kelly was telling him with his eyes; _‘It’s going to be okay Matty.’_

Within 15 minutes, both men were ready to go. They stepped out of their apartment, into the cold Chicago air. Kelly turned the ignition to their car, turned up the heat, and off they went. It was a bit of a drive, but Matt nor Kelly minded. At some point during the journey, Kelly reached over, grabbing Matt’s hand, and gave it a soft squeeze. The blonde-haired man smiled at his lover appreciatively, squeezing back, “I love you.” He told Kelly, his voice soft. “I love you, too.” Kelly replied, eyes on the road in front of him, but there was a smile on his face. Both men were hopeful, for what was to come. 

Once they’d arrived at their destination, Kelly parked, and walked with his hand in Matt’s to the front doors. “We have an appointment with Adam Miles, under _‘Severide’_ for 12 p.m.” Kelly told the receptionist. “Have a seat.” She answered, not taking her eyes off the computer screen in front of her. But they’d barely taken a seat before they were called on by Adam himself. “Follow me, gentlemen.” He said, leading them towards a small meeting room, with three chairs and a table. Mat frowned, uneasiness settling in his gut. He sat, Kelly as well, and the two men clasped hands. Adam took a seat in front of them, eyeing the men as if he had some bad news. “So,” he began, opening their file - which he’d been carrying with him from the very start. “Unfortunately, Jessica has been assigned to another family - a foster family.” 

The words felt like a punch to the stomach. Matt was speechless. Clearly, he had heard wrong … right?

“Excuse me?” Kelly asked, leaning forward in his seat a bit. “We’ve been having meetings every week with Jessica. Who is this other family? And when did they start seeing her, how -”

“I’m afraid I can’t disclose the foster family’s private information. But we, the agency, felt that they were … a better fit for Jessica.” Adam said, his eyes lowering, as though he were uncomfortable. Kelly’s jaw clenched, “A ‘better fit’? You mean, a straight couple.” He said, his voice low. He figured it out, by the way Adam was avoiding his gaze. The man had always radiated massive homophobe vibes, but Kelly never thought it’d come to this. “You let my husband and I, and this poor little girl, get to know each other for _five weeks,_ and then have the nerve to pull some shit like this?”

“Kel..” Matt said, his hand resting on Kelly’s shoulder, as if to say ‘relax.’ 

Kelly shook it off. He was pissed. 

“Gentlemen, I know this may sound -” Adam began, but Kelly was having none of it. He cut him off, “No! Matt and I are as good of parents as any other ‘better fitting’ straight couple you could find out there!” He said, losing his cool. 

Before their marriage, Kelly had gone to anger-management classes by Matt’s request - after a few broken noses at Molly’s when other men had touched or flirted with the firehouse Captain. But all those classes seemed to have never taken place, once Matt saw the look of rage settle on his husband’s face. “Kelly, enough.” He said, grabbing the squad lieutenant's knee in a firm grip. The men’s eyes met, Matt’s remaining very calm, despite the ache in his heart due to realizing their dreams of adopting this sweet little girl were sent down the drain - and the fact that in this moment, he hated Adam more than anything, and wanted to see Kelly throw a punch. But, he knew if he let him do it, their chances at adopting _any_ child, ever, were shot to hell. 

Kelly took a breath, his eyes still dark with anger, but he was calmer. He looked to Adam, “So, what you’re telling us is we’re done here.” He spoke, his tone of voice sounding more defeated than anything. Adam nearly squirmed under the lieutenant’s intense stare. He nodded and muttered, “Yes, we’re done. You’ll receive a call if another child -who we feel would be a good match for you both- needs a permanent home.” 

Kelly nodded stiffly, standing up, grabbing his coat and taking Matt’s hand. As they walked down the hallway, feeling as though they’d just been in a horrible nightmare, a tiny voice rang out; “Kelly! Matt!” Both men turned to see little Jessica running towards them, smiling because she had no idea what had just happened. She stopped when she reached them -still smiling- and asked, “The story; they fell in love, didn’t they?” 

* * *

_Today was Matt and Kelly Severide’s fifth meeting with the little girl who could very soon become their adopted daughter. They were in a meeting room. The brunette-haired 7-year-old was sitting on Kelly’s lap, her head leaned against his chest. Matt had his arm around his husband, smiling fondly, and with pride, at the scene in front of him._

_“Continue the story, Kelly!” Jessica pleaded, looking up at the man with her big brown doe-eyes that could melt a heart made of stone. Kelly chuckled at her request, ruffling her hair, “Well.. As I was saying last time, these two firefighters were both really, really stubborn as much as they were fine workers. They got in trouble from their Chief a lot, since they argued so frequently.” At that, Jessica giggled, Kelly and Matt sharing a fond look. "But, you know what they say about two people who're always arguing..?" Kelly asked. The little girl nodded, "Means they like each other!!" She said, grinning._

_Jessica leaned in closer, her arms finding their way around Kelly's neck, as she still sat in his lap. Matt pressed his lips to the side of his husband's head, smiling down at the little girl who was so fond of the silver-haired man. His eyes met hers and the blonde-haired man smiled at the brunette little girl. She did something she'd never done before, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Matt's cheek. The blonde stared, shocked, at Jessica while she just smiled as if nothing had happened._

_Kelly smiled widely at his husband and the little girl, "What was that..?" He asked Jessica, adjusting her on his knee. She shrugged, "You kiss the people you love, don't you?" She asked. "Well, I love you and Matt." Then, she pressed a kiss to Kelly's cheek, giggling once she saw the surprise settle on his face. Matt felt tears in his eyes, once the words fell from her tiny lips. He smiled, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He and Kelly both knew that they loved this little girl too…_

* * *

The flashback ran through Kelly's mind, he found himself choking up. He turned and walked away before he'd let the tears roll down his cheeks. But Matt was still standing before Jessica. He reached out, cupping her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin of her little, hopeful face. "Yes. They did." He said softly, before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. _'I love you too, Jessica.'_ He said to her in his mind, answering what she had said to he and Kelly the previous week during their time together, before he turned and walked away. 

He felt a pang in his heart as he got into the passenger's seat next to Kelly. The squad lieutenant had his forehead pressed to the steering wheel, his hands covering his face. "Kelly," Matt said gently, his hand resting on the back of the man's neck. "Look at me." He gently rubbed the skin behind Kelly's neck soothingly. "Kel. Look at me." He spoke again, more firmly this time. Kelly raised his eyes, red-rimmed, puffy, filled with tears that hadn't fallen yet. "I wanted her to come home with us, Matt. I was so sure." Kelly said, his voice breaking. 

The two men sat in silence for a while, Matt occasionally pressing kisses to Kelly's head, shushing in his ear when another sob ripped through the silver-haired man. Then Matt spoke, "We'll get another chance. I know we will. I don't care how long it takes. We're gonna bring home a little girl or boy some day, and they're going to grow up with us, and Nova." He said, referencing the black lab Kelly had gotten Matt as a surprise two years ago. "We'll have our family, Kelly. I promise you.." 

Kelly nodded, taking Matt's hand, squeezing softly, "Okay. Okay. We'll just keep trying." He said, smiling weakly. Matt smiled back; there was pain in both their smiles, but also a glimmer of hope in their eyes. They weren't giving up yet. They weren't giving up ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... okay you can kill me now. XD 
> 
> i know this one was sad. but i had the idea of doing the 'they fell in love didn't they?' 'yes they did.' scene for a while - it's from The Notebook, the lines are from Allie and Noah, when they're older and Noah's telling Allie the story of their younger selves to bring her memory back. :) 
> 
> leave me your thoughts!! ^_^ 
> 
> a new book is coming soon (Sevasey, obviously 😌), and it's gonna be a lil different from my other works. stay tuned for that! :D 
> 
> okay, everyone. until next time! mwah 😘😘!!


	6. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I've done alright up 'til now, it's the light of day that shows me how ... "
> 
> It's karaoke night!! Matt and Kelly decide to host this month's night of laughs-and-fun at their shared apartment, inviting all of House 51 over for a night of music and drinks. The night ends with stomachs hurting from laughter, and an unexpected surprise from Kelly.

“Absolutely not.” Kelly huffed, tipping his beer bottle up to his lips, taking another sip. He eyed Matt from the corner of his eye.  **_“No.”_ ** He told the blonde firmly. “I am not singing. Over my dead body.” 

“That can be arranged.” Kidd piped up from where she sat on the couch with Brett and Shay. “That’s enough from the peanut gallery.” Severide replied, but his tone was playful. Shay strolled over from her position on the couch, over to her two best friends, taking a seat on the silver-haired man’s lap, “Aww c’mon Kelly! It’ll be fun! You and Matt can sing a sappy love song, and make us all vomit.” She joked, poking Kelly’s chest. “Ha-ha-ha.” He retorted, shaking his head, a fond smile on his lips for the blonde woman. “I already sang, remember? With Mouch.” Matt chirped, leaning back in the chair he was sitting on. 

Before Shay could reply to that, Boden was toying with the karaoke machine. “Alright, who’s next?” He asked, eyes scanning the room. Casey watched as a devilish grin appeared on Shay’s face. Before he could so much as utter one word, she was up in a flash. “Me and Severide, Chief.” 

Kelly spit out his drink, “Hell no!” He replied, wiping the bit of liquid that had run down his chin. But the Chief ignored his protest. “Come pick a song then, Shay.” Boden said, and it took not even a millisecond before the blonde woman practically galloped over towards the machine, setting up two mics for herself and Kelly. 

Matt chuckled, “Best not keep the lady waiting.” He said, nudging his boyfriend’s knee with his own. Kelly glared at Matt, “You two are gonna kill me one day, I swear.” He muttered, heaving a sigh, and got up to join Shay at the front of the room. There was a whistle from Capp before he winked at Severide, “Don’t bust my eardrums, Kelly.” The squad lieutenant replied by flipping him off, causing Capp to respond with a joking air-kiss. 

Shay handed Severide a mic. He huffed, “I can’t fucking believe I’m doing this, Shay.” She laughed, "Kelly, shut up. And just enjoy yourself." He watched as Shay messed with the machine again, and he couldn't help but burst out laughing when the beginning of the song started. Of  _ course  _ it would be this song;  _ I Want To Dance With Somebody _ by Whitney Houston. How very Shay. 

"Oh no, absolutely not." He declared, about to walk away. "Severide, sing that song or you'll be on clean-up duty for two weeks." Spoke Boden, eyeing his lieutenant with a playful glint in his eyes. Matt chuckled, sipping his beer, and held it up in an air-cheer, "C'mon Kelly!" He said, encouraging his boyfriend. Kidd and Brett began to clap, "C'mon Kelly!!" They both reiterated. Shay held out the mic to Kelly again, smirking deviously. Severide scrubbed a hand over his face, "God damn it." He muttered under his breath, and grabbed the mic. 

_ “Clock strikes upon the hour, and the sun begins to fade..”  _ Shay began, her voice trembling as she bit back laughter at seeing the awkward expression on Kelly’s face; Kelly, who’s always such a confident person, was in this very moment, shitting himself.  _ “Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away..”  _

_ “I’ve done alright, up ‘til now, it’s the light of day that shows me how, and when the night falls, the loneliness calls.” _

_ “Oh, I wanna dance with somebody!” _

Kelly looked up at that, because the voice wasn’t Shay’s. It was Cruz, because he and Otis had stood up at that moment, all but screeching the lyrics to the chorus. Kelly felt himself smile, because he knew they were trying to encourage him. 

On the job, Kelly wasn’t shy at all. He inserted himself into every dangerous situation imaginable, never once fearing the outcome, or his own life, in that moment because it was his job - and Severide loved being a firefighter. In life, Kelly had a certain aura about him in which everyone around him  _ knew  _ he was confident in himself, and he’d kick ass, when need be. And, in bed - well, let Matt tell you, Kelly’s plenty confident in there too. But, it was these situations in which Kelly struggled, because it meant putting himself ‘out there’ which he’d struggled with ever since Matt had known him. 

The blonde Captain stood up, making his way over to his boyfriend -who, by this point, looked as if he were going to start trembling- and joined in with Shay and her mic; 

_ “I wanna feel the heat with somebody!! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody!” _

And finally, Kelly wrapped his arm around Matt’s shoulder, lifting his own mic as he grinned -because he had the best fucking boyfriend in the world- and screamed the next line with Shay and Matt;  _ “With somebody who loves me..”  _

The whole of House 51 joined in after that; Otis had lifted out his arms on either side of his body, Cruz wrapping his arms around his best friend’s torso, impersonating that famous scene from Titanic, at the tip of the ship, with Leonardo Dicaprio who played Jack. Kelly laughed loudly at that, loving his brothers so much in this moment, because he knew they were trying to prove a point; that when he was with the members of 51, he didn’t have to be scared of anything, ever. Both Cruz and Otis -still holding that pose- began the next lines:

_ “Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody!” _

Kidd and Brett stood up, arms around one another as they laughed while yelling out the next part of the repeated chorus;  _ “Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody!! With somebody who loves me..”  _

His stage-fright from before practically melting away, Kelly was screaming just as loud with everyone else - all of them being just slightly drunk, as they were most likely royally pissing off the other tenants in the building, at this point. But none of them cared. 

Chief Boden sat with his glass of whiskey and cigar, smiling at his firehouse members, pride shining in his eyes. They were a family, one that’d never be torn apart, one that was always going to be there to support and lift each other up. 

The next lines came from Tony and Capp, as they stood up -nearly falling over, because they were both tipsy as hell- and belted out the words;  _ “I've been in love and lost my senses, spinning through the town. _

_ Sooner or later the fever ends, and I wind up feeling down..”  _

The next lines were Shay’s;  _ “I need a man who’ll take a chance, with a love that burns hard enough to last..!”  _ She giggled, wrapping her arms dramatically around Kelly and Matt at the  _ ‘I need a man’  _ part. 

The, everybody in unison;  _ “So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls..!” _

Kelly felt, in this moment, like he was on top of the world. High from the adrenaline rush, and the love he felt for his firehouse family, he passionately kissed Matt before the boyfriends, together, yelled the next lyrics with Shay;  _ “OH, I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY! I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY!” _

Kidd, Brett, Capp, and Otis nearly fell over in laughter as they all yelled;  _ “YEAH I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY!!” _

_ “With somebody who loves me..!” _

And that had come from Boden. 

Matt’s eyes widened in surprise, as well as everyone else. The Chief just shrugged, raising his glass, the corner of his lips curling into a sort-of-smirk. Kelly chuckled, raising his beer bottle in return, his eyes seeming to say  _ ‘thanks Chief’  _ because the man had not let Kelly turn down the opportunity to allow himself to have fun with his family.

When they had all finally finished the song, they were breathless; from both screaming the words and laughing while doing so. But it didn’t matter how breathless, drunk, or tired they felt. Because they were having fun with one another, and that was something none of House 51 would ever change for the world. 

Soon though, Chief Boden stood, stretching out his back. It was getting late. The drunk’s called cabs, or opted to take the subway home. The rest left to go out to their own vehicles. When the apartment was empty -minus Matt, Kelly, and Shay- the blonde Captain wrapped his arms around Severide, pulling the silver-haired man in for a sweet kiss. Shay just smiled, watching her two friends fondly. 

“I’m going to hit the shower, and then go to bed. Leave the mess, we can clean up tomorrow when we’re all a little less drunk, and more awake.” She said, and the two men agreed. Once she was gone for her shower, Kelly pulled Matt to sit with him on the couch, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s blonde strands of hair. Casey smiled, “I love you.. And I’m so proud of you, for what you did tonight.” Severide blushed from the praise, averting his gaze. But Matt tipped the man’s chin upward, stroking Kelly’s jaw, “I mean it, Kelly. I love you, so much..” 

The squad lieutenant bit his lip, suddenly getting up from his position on the couch, and disappeared down the hall of their apartment, into their bedroom. Matt furrowed his brows in confusion, and even more so when Kelly reappeared, obviously hiding something behind his back in his left hand. He swallowed, taking a seat beside Casey again - his left hand still behind his back. Before Matt could ask any questions, Kelly began speaking, “Matty.. You are the love of my life. And, I know that I want to spend every waking moment with you, by your side, until the day my time on Earth is called to an end. I will love you even after, because what I feel for you is infinite, and will not succumb to any end - even the end of the freaking world. If that makes sense.. Does that make sense? What I’m trying to say -” Kelly rambled, scratching the back of his neck. He took a deep breath, “What I’m trying to say is, I want to spend all of time on this Earth by your side, holding you next to me, for all the years to come. So, what I want to know is …” He trailed off, sliding down to one knee, and freeing his left hand from behind his back. In his palm was a small, black box. He opened the mystery container, which held a shiny and silver ring. 

Matt covered his mouth, eyes full of tears. He felt the tears track down his cheeks when the next words were said; “Matthew Casey.. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and say you’ll marry me..?” The blonde sobbed, nodding frantically because he felt as though he couldn’t utter coherent words at the moment. Kelly smiled wide, taking the ring out of its place, and sliding it onto Casey’s finger. The Captain of 51 looked down at his hand, running his right index finger over the cool metal of the ring. He sobbed again, with joy, as he read the words engraved on the engagement ring;  _ Until the end of time.  _

He threw his arms around Severide, causing them to topple over onto the hardwood floor. Kelly laughed, kissing his fiancee in a mix of tears, lips, and tongue. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying as well - but he couldn’t help himself, because the thought of being joined with Matt, forever, made his heart swell with so many emotions he never thought he’d feel. 

“Hey Kelly, is there anymore -” Shay began, entering the room with her pajamas on, hair wrapped in a towel. “What’s happening here?” She asked, smiling at her friends. Matt grinned, lifting his hand, showcasing the engagement ring. 

“NO FUCKING WAY!” She exclaimed, joining the cuddle-party on the floor with an “oof” from Kelly as she threw herself on top of the two hugging men. “You bastard! You didn’t tell me!!” She declared, punching Severide playfully on the shoulder. He chuckled, “You would’ve been too obvious, and given it away! I wanted it to be a total surprise, to everyone.” Shay smiled, not mad at all at her best friend, only ecstatic because Kelly was finally settling down with The One. 

She hugged both men, kissing both their foreheads, “I love you boys..” She murmured. Matt brought her closer, hugging her tight, “Love you..” He said, echoed by Kelly, as all three smiled sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought you'd all might like a happier update, as opposed to my last that made some people a little unhappy, haha. i'm sorry! :( 
> 
> i love y'all so much, you have no idea how much the support on all books/series means to me! :) 
> 
> until next time!!! ^_^


End file.
